New Divide
by Matt Smith
Summary: A Sad Story Of Lost Love and Death Melded to Linkin Park's song "New Divide."


I was I little bored, and I've become a fanatic of Linkin Park's new song "New Divide" that was made for the New Transformer: Revenge of the Fallen movie. So I decide to write a short story, that would play out to the song. This is my first time doing this kind of story, so, let me know how you all like it. Thanks.

* * *

**New Divide**

Story by_ Matt Smith_

Song by _Linkin Park_

_

* * *

_

**I remember black skies; the lightning all around me.**

**I remembered each flash, as time began to blur.**

**Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me.**

The skies were darkening overhead. He stared up at them, people passing and bumping into his, as he did so, waited for her. Looking at his chronometer, he say it was half past noon. He looked up, feeling a sudden calm. He found that the crowds, the population had vanished.

**And your voice was all I heard...**

**That I get what I deserve…**

Her voice was like… music. It made his heart pound. The sight of her made his breath evaporate from his lungs. Her eye were blue, almost as if there were floods of pure water in them. She extended her hand out towards him. He reached out to take it, but she smiled and started to walk backwards, away from him.

**So give me reason, to prove me wrong; to wash this memory clean.**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.**

**Give me reason, to fill this hole; connect the space between; let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide.**

He started after her. She turned away from him, and looked up a little, and smiled again. He looked up as well, and his heart stopped beating when he saw the wall of water. He watched as she extended her arms out on either side of her, and looked up directly to the sky. He reached out, screamed to her… for her… as the wall of water consumed her.

**There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned.**

**There was nowhere to hide; the ashes felt like snow.**

**And the ground caved in, between where we were standing.**

He felt the tears begin to fill his eyes, which began to turn dark. His lips formed the word, _No. _But it was too late. The water flooded around him, as if he was in a box, and he stared at the empty space where she once stood.

**And your voice was all I heard...**

**That I get what I deserve…**

The tears slid down both cheeks. He turned slowly, and walked through the water, which parted around him, leaving him on dry ground. Thunder rolled overhead. He looked up, stopping in his tracks. There seemed to be a vibration of energy. As he slowly looked over his shoulder, the environment around him vanished, and sand appeared on the ground. The dark skies remained, and in the distance the ocean could be seen.

**So give me reason, to prove me wrong; to wash this memory clean.**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes; across this new divide.**

As he looked up to the skies again, lightning flashed. He extended his arms out, and turned in a complete circle, his eyes closed. The winds picked up the ocean, and the water all around the island he was on was suddenly surrounded by lightning and walls of water.

**In every loss; in every lie.**

**In every truth that you'd deny.**

**And each regret, and each goodbye, was a mistake too great to hide.**

The walls of water and lightning drew upwards by an invisible force, as he looked straight up, and dropped to his knees, arms extended outward. He let out a scream of sadness. The walls began to crash down, directly overhead.

**And your voice is all I heard...**

**That I get what I deserve…**

As it slammed down on top of him, he didn't move, his eyes still closed. As the walls dissipated, he found himself in a kneeling position, his head down, looking at the ground.

**So give me reason, to prove me wrong; to wash this memory clean.**

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.**

**Give me reason, to fill this hole; connect the space between; let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide.**

He stood up slowly, finding himself on a rooftop now. The skies were turning gray now, instead of black. He turned and saw her, his back to him. He stepped towards her, his lips forming her name.

**Across this new divide.**

She looked down, her head angled towards him, but not looking at him directly. He reached out, stepping forward. She turned to his touch. He put his hand out, and she did the same, and their hands touched, flat against each others.

**Across this new divide.**

He stepped forward again, and grabbed her hand, to pull her into his arms. As he did so, her entire self vanished around him, into dust. He found himself standing on the edge of the roof. He looked down. One tear rolled down his cheek. And then… he found his wings.


End file.
